


A Melancholy Soundtrack

by Ninkasa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninkasa/pseuds/Ninkasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has something he needs to talk to Meg about.</p>
<p>Takes place about a year before Sometime Around Midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Melancholy Soundtrack

She was in the bathroom brushing her teeth when he finally had the decency to grace her with his presence.

Meg finished spitting the water out, wiped her mouth on the towel and then turned to look at him fully.

“Nice of you to drop in, Clarence,” she said dryly. She spread her arms wide when he didn’t respond.

“We should celebrate, y’know, now the world didn’t end and it’s all rainbows and fluffy bunnies.”

He smiled slightly at this and Meg felt some of her bravado die at the fact that he wasn’t responding. 

He’d disappeared for about a day after his -- err, resurrection, she supposed was the right word for it.

She’d worried somewhat incessantly for most of that day and it didn’t help that Deano hadn’t known anything more than she did and that Anna seemed to not be around either.

Weird.

Of course, she supposed when you were newly bright and fluffy and full-on mojo’d again, after having been human for the better part of two years you’d need some time to adjust to that.

She tipped her head to the side when he reached out to brush her hair from her eyes.

Meg snorted inelegantly. “Stop with the dramatics, Clarence,” she said, reaching up to move his hand from her hair.

She kept a hold of it, though.

“I need to talk to you,” he said slowly. “And I need you to -- not freak out.”

Oh. . .FUCK.

Meg shrugged her shoulders and gestured him out to the other room, pulling a t-shirt over her head as she followed him out.

“What?” she said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

He frowned for a moment, no doubt wondering how to word exactly what it was he was going to say.

Meg crossed her arms and shrugged her shoulders slightly to get the weight off of them.

She didn’t like this at all.

“I am returning to Heaven,” he said after a moment.

Meg felt the room sway slightly for a moment and then she was being eased down to sit on the edge of the bed next to him.

“What? Why? I don’t --” 

I don’t understand.

She’d had a feeling, of course, that when he’d been brought back that his powers were going to mean he was expected to return home.

But Meg had been optimistic enough to think that maybe he’d decide to stay on Earth with the Winchesters, with Jo, with. . .

With her.

“There’s too much to do in Heaven now. Someone has to keep things in order. I am needed.”

Meg frowned at this.

He was needed HERE, Goddamnit.

She shrugged her shoulders again to get rid of the tension in them.

“You stupid sonofabitch.”

He looked surprised and more than a bit annoyed at this.

Meg shoved hard against him when he reached out to touch her again.

“Don’t. Don’t you dare --”

“I don’t understand--” he started, but she cut him off.

“What the fuck do you think your ‘family’ is going to do when you get back there? They’re not going to listen to you. They’re going to hate you,” Meg exploded. She paused. “Is Anna going with you?”

He nodded once, slowly.

“Of course,” she said, laughing humorlessly. “Does Deano know?”

He nodded again. “Yes. I -- well, he knows.”

Meg chewed on her tongue. Was she seriously the only one not okay with this? 

She’d only just adjusted to the concept that the world wasn’t ending and that she’d survived. She’d only just started considering the fact that she was going to have to start making another life -- most of which would probably mean hiding from the other demons who weren’t so happy with the defeat of Lucifer.

She’d sort of been banking on the idea that he was going to be an outcast as well. . .

She didn’t want to do this alone.

He had his hands clasped in front of him, watching her in that damned considering way he had.

“You’re going to be fine, Meg,” he said.

Damn his newfound abilities. 

“You just stay out of my head, okay, Clarence,” she said, angrily. “You can’t go jogging through there whenever you want. Particularly not now.”

“I apologize,” he said as he stood up.

She watched him in silence for a moment. “What are you doing?”

He cupped her chin in his hand, tilting her head up to kiss her once, gently.

She might cry or throw up. Maybe both, it was going either way right now.

“I have to go,” he said softly. 

Meg snaked her tongue out to lick her lips as he started to turn away.

“You can’t leave me alone. I can’t do this by myself,” she blurted out.

Damn it.

He turned back to look at her.

“Yes, you can.”

The sound of wings flapping and he was gone. 

Meg bit down on her lip for a moment.

“Yeah, well. I don’t want to.”


End file.
